Falling for you in the process
by LovePeach16
Summary: Ally and Cass are enemies.But on the first day of senior year,they make a bet.they both dont know Austin.But they make a bet about who can make Austin says 'i love you to' who.which means dating him.which also means becoming friends with him.Who will Austin say 'i love you too?will Ally get the 'i love you?or will Cassidy get it?who will win? Will Ally fall for him during it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey its me LovePeach16. But I bet you already knew that. Well anyways this story is a romance one.. you should already know that from the summary.. well enjoy. Lol.. welcome to Falling for you in the process.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally POV**

Hey my name is Allyson Marie Dawson, I'm 17 years old and im just starting senior year.i have ombre highlights on the end of my hair. i have grown. My mom study animals, right now she is in Africa, and my Dad owns a shop call Sonic Boom in Miami mall. I lived here my whole life. Its pretty awesome. I plan on going to MUNY. I'm a songwriter. I used to have stage fright when I was 15 but I got over it. Sometimes I sing in front of people or in the talent show. Music is my life. It all started in kindergarten when I sang the butterfly song. I have a best friend Trish and a enemy name Cassidy. Don't ask why we are enemies, just we are. Anyways my mom name is Penny and my dad name is Lester. Yeah so that's my life.

I got up and put on a nice red skinny jeans and a white tank top and some flip flops and I put my hair into a ponytail. And I grabbed my bag and head downstairs to see a note on the table from my dad.

_Ally I went to open the shop today, you don't have to work today.. have fun at school my little senior. Love you.._

Yes! No work today. I mean don't get me wrong I love working at Sonic Boom. But sometimes I need a break. I went into my car and drove to school. I pulled up in the sixth parking space.. I need to keep count. Don't judge me!

I got out my car and headed into school. I went to my locker. In case your wondering the school gives us our schedule and locker numbers in the mail.

"Hey Ally!" I turned to see my friend Trish walking up to me.. she looks great.

"Hey Trish ready for this school year?" I asked putting some things away in my locker. Then I closed it and leaned on the locker.

"Yeah I cant wait, after this no more school." She says.

"You do after school is college, right?" I said.

"Of course I do." She said.

"Hey, um your leaning on my locker." This boy with dirty blonde hair said to Trish. He was tall and muscular but not too much and he had some nice hazel eyes. I seen him around before. But I just don't remember his name.

"oh sorry." She says. I just laughed at her. When I did the blonde boy just looked at me and smiled, of course I smiled back.

"Hey lets go to class Trish." I said .

"Okay." She says but before we even got to leave, someone pulled my back by my wrist. I turned around to see the blonde boy looking down at me and smiling.

"May I help you?" I asked but not in a rude way.

"Well yeah could help me open my locker please." He asks. Oh I thought he was one of those guys who think they could get anyone.

"Sure whats your number?" I asked him.

"Well im going to meet my boyfriend bye Ally." Trish says leaving. When did she get a boyfriend. Me and her need to have a little talk.

"Bye Trish." I said turning towards the blonde boy.

"Oh…um..right the number.. its 23-45-06" he says. I put it in and it worked.

"You must have turned it the wrong way before." I said.

"oh..well thanks." He said.

"your welcome." I said walking away. I turned the corner and all of the sudden I get pulled in the janitors closet.

"Hey if it isn't Ally, the ugly girl." Cassidy**(1)** says.

"Is that al you can come up with, Cass." I asked. That was my nickname for her, when we used to be friends.

"Shut up. Now I saw you with Austin." She says. Who is Austin?

"Who is Austin?" I asked.

"The blonde boy you was helping. Listen you better stay away from him. That's my project." She said.

"Cassidy I could care less who is your project now leave me alone." I said about to walk out.

"Look always walking away. That's why you are always single." She said. I stopped in my tracks and turned around.

'So what if I am." I said.

"You know I bet I could get that Austin guy before you can." She says.

"im not betting anything." I said.

"Your too chicken, that's how you was in Elementary and middle school. I see you still haven't changed." She says. Ughh she got me.

"I have you know, I have changed." I said.

"Really? Then if you did, do the bet." She says.

"You know what.. fine whats the rules?" I asked.

"haha yeah. So whoever he says that he loves first wins. If I win, you have to leave the school. If you win, well I leave the school. And if you decided to quit, your gonna get the most precious thing get taken out your life. Is that a deal?" she asks sticking out her hand.

"Deal." I said shaking her hand.

"May the best woman wins.. lets see who he tells he loves bye now." She said leaving. I cant believe I agreed to that. But im not going to back downed, I will win!

Well time for English. I walked down the halls, until I see the class number. I walked in and everyone stares.

"Ms. Dawson your late." The English teacher said.

"I was having trouble with my locker." I said.

"Whatever, go sit back there, next Mr. Moon." She said pointing to the blonde boy, I just made a deal about. I walked to the back of the class. The desks went by with two desk next to each other.

So the only empty seat was next to Austin . I went and put my bag on the desk and sat down. Cassidy let the games begin. I knew what she meant by the most precious things in the world it was my parents she was talking about. I couldn't make her do anything to them. And I sure as hell don't wanna leave this school. So I hope she is prepared to lose.

"So your locker got Jammed. That's a lame excuse." The blonde boy who I now know is Austin Moon said.

"I know, but cut me some slacked." I said.

"Well we meet again, im Austin Moon." He says.

"Ally Dawson." I said. This is going to be a fun game .

"So class, today the first assignment is to write about what your going to do when you grow up." The teacher says. Wow easy assignment for 12th graders.

"That's too easy." A boy said in the class.

"Well do you want it a 23 page work to do?" she asked. Everyone in the class said no, including me, don't get me wrong I love writing but that's a lot of work.

"So what do you wanna be?" I asked starting a conversation. I mean im trying to win something here.

"A internet sensation, I love music." He said.

"Oh. That's awesome I love music too." I said. wow this is going to be easy, but not so easy. Cassidy is good at getting boys and she is into music too.

"Awesome, I guess we have one thing in common." He says, smiling at me. this is going to be a great game. I cant wait for Cassidy to leave the school.

_**~~~~~~~~~~5**__**th**__** Period~~~~~~~~~Lunch time**_

So its time for lunch I only have 6 periods everyday. That awesome. That means we leave school at 12:28 pm. So I have English, Art, and Music with Austin and Lunch with him. Cassidy is in my music class along with Austin.i have Math with Trish and Cassidy. Trish is in my Art class and so is her boyfriend Dez who happens to be Austin Best friend. So I have Lunch with Cassidy, Austin, Trish, and Dez and a few other people.

Me and Trish went on line. On our way too lunch I told her about the bet. She wasn't very happy at first. But I told her what Cassidy said. And she totally gets it. So yeah. Today was pizza day, I know on a Monday? Well I guess that happens when you're a senior.

After me and Trish got our Lunch we sat at a table where we have the perfect view of the whole cafeteria. After we sat down Trish called her Boyfriend over. Ughh now I have to sit here everyday with them being all couply and feel like a loner. I guess I was wrong, because Austin came.

"Can I sit here?" he asks.

"Sure buddy." Dez says.

"I was talking to Ally." he aid looking at me.

"sure." I said. and he sat across from me.

"So how was 4th period?" he asks trying to start a conversation.

"Good I have Math, what about you?" I said.

"oh it was good, I had science." He said.

"Oh great." I said. I picked up my pizza and started eating it. Until I saw Austin looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You got sauce on the side of your mouth." He says.

"Thanks." I said wiping it off. he probably is not going to want me. right then Cassidy the evil witch comes and sit next to Austin. Ughh, I cant make her win.

"Hey Austin." She says leaning on him.

"Hey Cassidy, whats up?" he asks.

"Oh nothing, just felt like saying hi to you." She said.

"Well..uh thanks.. I guess." He says. HA! I don't think he likes her. Trish nudges me, telling me to say something, so I did.

"So Austin how many periods do you have all together?" I asked. I need to win this.

"I have 6 what about you?" he said.

"Oh that's awesome I have 6 too. What about you Cass?" I asked. Being nice, so Austin doesn't suspect a thing.

"I have 7 periods." She says in a angry tone.

"You know her?" Austin asks me.

"Yeah, we go way back, I mean everyone knows her. She is a little sl-Owww!" I said because Cassidy kicks me under the table.

"Are you alright?" Austin asks holding one of my hands. I can honestly say I felt sparks, but I just ignored it.

"Yeah im fine." I say putting my hands on top of his. Giving him my beautiful smile. And he smiles back. Score one for Dawson

"So…" Cassidy said obviously angry that he touched my hand. I pull away and look at Trish, who gives me a smirk.

**Cassidy POV**

If ugly Ally think she is going to win, she got the wrong mistake. Im going to win this bet, im going to make him love me and not her! Once I see them still smiling and holding hands. I decided to say something.

"So…" I said.

"So.." Trish says.

"Well im going to go.. I will see you guys later. Bye Trish, Dez my man, Als, and Cassidy." He says getting gives her a nickname, and not me! I gotta step up my game.

**Ally POV**

He gave me a nickname. Score two for Ally D. Cassidy is so mad, after that she stomped off.

"Whats her problem?" Austin asks.

"I have no idea. Well bye." I said.

"Bye Als, I will see you tomorrow." He says flashing me his one million dollar smile. Then he left the cafeteria. Im so going to win. I got two scores so far, I just like keeping scores, don't judge me. just then Cassidy comes up to me and say "May the best girl wins"

"Im pretty sure im winning right now." I said smirking in her face and leaving the cafeteria. You can say im kinda a bad girl, but I not a goody two-shoes. Sure i follow the rules. But I don't get bullied, everyone loves me. so you know me and Cassidy are like the popular girls. But I don't call myself a just bad/good.

**Wow I wrote in the 2 thousands words. That's a record for me. im really feeling this story. I really love it.**

**So tell me what you think.. How many reviews can I get for this chapter? And its not a Multi-Chap, it's a complete story. Of course there are going to be Austin POV coming soon and more Cassidy Pov too. So REVIEW REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. BYE BYE MY AWESOME REVEIWERS..LOVE YOU ALL**

**I don't hate Cassidy, I just thought she would be perfect for this story. Kira is good but, she just wasn't good for that roll. Well Kira and Elliot soon come, later in the chapters.**

**Suzzett xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey im back with chapter two of this story. Well I got 10 reviews that's good. Im happy that you all liked it or loved it. I was thinking someone was going to say it's a stupid plot. But I will continue then. Im so happy. **

**WHO SEEN THE NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY. PARTNERS AND PARACHUTES. OH MY FREAKING GOSH THEY GOT TOGETHER. AUSLLY IS I WAS CRYING. THOSE OF YOU WHO DOUBTED AUSLLY. HAHA BECAUSE THEY ARE NOT FOR LONG. ANYWAYS HERE IS CHAPTER 2.**

**Austin POV**

Yes finally Senior year. Then off I go to college. What I love is music. It really gets me. every music has a story behind it. Yesterday, the first day of school. Was awesome. I met this girl name Ally Dawson. I seen her around before. But never talked to her. My mom and Dad have this business. A shop called "Moon's Mattress Kingdom." They sell mattress if isn't obvious by the name. they always have faith in me and my music. I want to become famous but I cant write a song for my life. I have dirty blonde hair with hazel eyes. I could say I have muscle but not too much muscle. I have a little sister name Amy. She is 7 years old. I love her. When im bored, I play dolls with her. Im not ashamed of saying it. If my sister wants to play doll, we play dolls. Its fun though, but im not gay. Totally straight, I like girls. Speaking of girls, Ally Dawson and Cassidy Peeples.**(A/N: I don't know her last name in the show, so I chose her last name in real life.) **those two girls are cute. But Ally Dawson is cuter, I should say beautiful. But Cassidy is cool. And she is a dirty blonde too. I like dirty blondes. But I like brunettes too. Okay so I need to forget about these girls. Its senior year, I need to focus more. Since its my last year at Marino High School **(A/N: I don't own this school name, Disney channel does)**.

The bell rung and it was time to go home. I went to my locker to see Ally at hers. My locker was next to her. I went to my locker and opened it, she was putting things in her locker as well.

"Oh hey Austin." She says closing her locker and facing me.

"Hey Ally." I said doing the same with her.

"Where are you heading too?" she asks.

"Home." I said.

"Oh okay. Well bye." She says, giving me the most beautiful smile.

"Bye." I said leaving school. I drive home in my yellow mustang. After about 10 minutes I arrived home. I pulled up in the driveway. Took my keys out the car, close the doors, and head inside the house.

"Austin you don't need to pick up Amy, she is staying at her friend house." My mom says.

"Oh okay mom. Are you going to work now?" I asked.

"yeah. I made some food, its on the table." She says.

"Okay bye mom, love you." I said.

"Love you too sweetie." She says, kissing me on the cheek, then leaves.

Man im so bored. No homework on the first day of school. I should go to the mall or the park. I think im just going to stay home today.

I went downstairs to the basement, where all the instruments were. I went over to the piano and started playing a melody I just came up with. But I didn't have any lyrics. I remember when Ally said she loves music. I wonder if she dreamed about being a singer or songwriter. Im so bored and today when I first met her. She seemed like cool people. I would hang out with her, but I don't have her number.

_Ding dong_

I went upstairs and open the door, to see Dez standing there. I let him in and we go upstairs to my room. Me and Dez have been best friends since forever. He's weird and random, but that's what I like about my best friend.

"So Dez aren't you supposed to be with your girlfriend. Trish, right?" I said.

"Yeah Trish. She went to get a job at the mall. She goes through a lot of jobs. Wait until you see her resume."

"Im so bored. Amy is staying at her friends house. I don't know what to do."

"Hey, remember those two girls at lunch?" he said as we sit on the bean bags.

"Yeah, Ally and Cassidy." I said.

"I think Cassidy is in to you." Dez says.

"But I barely know her. She seems cool. But I don't know. If I knew her like that. I might would have date her." I said.

"Well lets play some video games." He says.

"Okay. Be ready to lose." I said.

"oh really. Bring it on." Dez says.

**Cassidy POV**

Im in 7th period. Thinking about the bet. If Ally thinks she is going to win. She thought wrong. I will win this. She will be the one leaving the school. Not me. I hope Austin isn't thinking of her. I just hate that they both have 6th periods while I have 7th periods.

**Ally POV(the next day: Tuesday)**

_**I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I-I-I know you're still the one  
You might have moved on  
But girl, you should know  
That I-I-I know you're still the one  
I know it's saying too much  
But I will never give up**_

I woke up to my alarm clock, it played one direction still the one. I love that song. Its my number one favorite. It was very sunny outside, it matched the song, if you asked me. I went to my closet. I bathed last night, and worked on a song. Today I have work at Sonic Boom. I went to my closet, and it took me time to find a nice outfit for this sunny day. I put on a muscle nerdy cat shirt and some black skinny jeans, with some converse. I curled my hair and let it down. I put on some eye liner and lip gloss. And grabbed my iphone 5, headphones and bookbag.

I went downstairs to see no dad. He must be at Sonic Boom. I locked the house door and went into my car. It was a red bmw, the one where you can take off the hood.**(A/N: I don't know if they have one of those, not a fan of cars). **I pulled out the driveway and turned on the radio. Guess what came on, Still the one by One Direction. I blasted the radio and started singing.

_**[Liam:]**__**  
Hello, hello, I know it's been a while  
But baby, I got something that I really wanna let you know, yeah  
Something that I wanna let you know, oh, oh, oh**_

_**[Louis:]**__**  
You say, you say to everybody that you hate me  
Couldn't blame you 'cause I know I left you all alone, yeah  
I know that I left you all alone**_

Yeah, now I'm back at your door  
You're looking at me unsure  
I should've seen it before  
You're all I think about, baby

_**[All:]**__**  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I-I-I know you're still the one  
You might have moved on  
But girl, you should know  
That I-I-I know you're still the one  
I know it's saying too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I-I-I know you're still the one  
I-I-I know you're still the one**_

_**[Niall:]**__**  
Hello, hello, I'm really hoping you'll forgive me  
I keep talking, begging, tell me what I wanna hear, yeah  
Girl, just tell me what I wanna hear**_

_**[Harry:]**__**  
I tried, I tried to start again and find somebody  
But I remember all the times and all the words we said, yeah  
I can't get it out of my head, yeah**_

_**[Zayn:]**__**  
Now I'm back at your door  
You're looking at me unsure  
I should've seen it before  
You're all I think about, baby**_

_**[All:]**__**  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I-I-I know you're still the one  
You might have moved on  
But girl, you should know  
That I-I-I know you're still the one  
I know it's saying too much  
But I will never give up  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I-I-I know you're still the one**_

Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you, you're still the one  
Hey you-

You're still the one

I know it's saying too much (Yeah)  
But I will never give up (C'mon)  
I was so stupid for letting you go  
But I-I-I know you're still the one  
I know you're still the one

I reached the school and pulled up in the 8th parking space. I seen Cassidy and I came out the car and went up to her.

"Nice Kitty shirt. I bet Austin would think you're a lame with that." She says smirking.

"are you sure about that. We will have to wait and see." I said smirking.

"you think your going to win." She says.

"Um yes I do. Especially since me and him almost have the same class. Same number of periods and we have lockers next to each other. So yeah I think im going to win." I say smiling.

"I could still win." She says.

"Well then let the game begin." I said walking off into the school. Its not a game but a bet. But I always wanted to say that. I went to my locker and seen Austin about to leave. I have to make some move. So I called his name.

"Austin!" I yelled. And he turned around and walks to me.

"Hey Ally." he says coming to my locker.

"Could you wait for me. so we can walk to class together. Im having a terrible time remembering where its at." I say. I hope he buys it.

"Sure. Oh I like that kitty shirt. It awesome." He says.

"Thanks." I said looking up at him.

"What are you doing after school?" he asks as we start walking to class.

"Um, I have to work." I say.

"Oh cool, where?" he asks.

"Sonic Boom." I say.

"That store with all the instruments, I love that store." He says. I chuckle.

"My dad owns it." I said. his eyes grow wide.

"Your dad?! That's Awesome. How come I never seen you over the summer working there." He says.

"Well I was on vacation." I said.

"Oh okay. So what are you doing after work?" he asks. Haha I think he is starting to like me.

"Um nothing I come off work 5 pm. Why?" I asked. I wanted to know his answer so I can rub it in Cassidy face.

"Um..i was wondering if you wanted to hang out in the food court. So we can get to know each other more. You seem pretty cool." He said.

"Oh…sure I would love to." I say, then we reached to class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3 for Falling for you in the process. I was on Spring break but I was busy. Then I sprained my wrist. I fell off my skateboard. So luckily I took some advil, to make the pain go away. Im happy you all like it or love it. Whichever one.**

**Here it goes…**

**Oh wait did anyone seen the promo for Freaky Friction and Fanfiction..OMG DID YOU GUYS SEE AUSTIN THAT'S MY DANCE FROM NOW ON.**

**Austin POV**

Yes! She said yes. Now I would get to know her more. I cant wait. It was the end of the day. I met Dez at my car and we hopped in. I started driving. And I brung up the topic with Ally.

"Dez guess what?" I said.

"What?" he said.

"I'm going to hang out with Ally today." I said. okay maybe I'm a little excited. But that doesn't mean I like her. I just met her. Or is it love at first sight? No I don't believe in those.

"Awesome dude." He said.

"Yeah Awesome." I said with a smile. We pull up to my house. I parked in the garage. Yep my parents are here. Me and Dez got out and head inside.

"Austy!" My sister yells.

"Hey Amy." I said giving her a hug.

"Dez!" she yells jumping on him. Dez and her play dolls more than I play with her. But its okay. Dez is like Family.

"Do you wanna play Tea party?" she asks him.

"Tea Party?! Lets Go!" Dez yells running to her room. Amy following behind. Oh Dez is like a big kid.

I should go shower and get ready to meet Ally. what am I going to do. She doesn't get off till 5pm. Its 12:40pm. Maybe I can go and help her work. Oh yeah im going to do that. I rush upstairs to my room. Strip off my clothes and shower. I step in the shower. turned the water on Hot. I let the water sooth me. after like 20 minutes, I come out the shower. I put on deodorant and my boxers. And go into my room to find something to wear. I got to my draws and pull out a rip jeans and and nice dark blue muscle t-shirt. You know gotta show off my muscle. After that I dried my hair and comb throw it. I put on some cologne and put my black converse on. I grab my wallet, and head out. I get in my car and started driving to the mall. Once I reached the mall, I parked my car. I started walking until I seen Sonic Boom. I went in to see a lot of customers. Maybe it was a great idea to come and help her.

I looked for Ally and see her at the counter giving someone change. Once she did, she looked up and saw me. she came over to me and smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you was coming at 5." She said.

"Yeah, I was bored. And I decided to come and see if you needed help. And I think you do." I said.

**Ally POV**

"Yeah I do need help." I said.

"So what do I do?" he asks.

"Just help some customers." I said. then we both split ways to help.

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

"That was a lot of work." Austin says coming over to the counter. I already closed up the shop.

"Thanks for the help." I said smiling at him.

"Your welcome. So are you ready?" he asks.

"Yeah." I said. we head out to the food court. I order a small pizza at Mini's and Austin ordered the same thing.

"So whats your favorite food, color, activity to do?" He asks.

"Well I love Pickles, Red, and write songs. You?" I said.

"Pancakes, Yellow, and play music. But wait you write songs?!" he asks.

"Yeah. So any siblings?" I asked.

"Yeah I have a little sister Amy, she's 7." He says. Showing me a picture of her.

"Awww she's so adorable." I said. I love kids.

"What about you?" he asks.

"Oh im the only child. My parents are still together." I said.

"Mines too. My parents own a mattress company called Moon Mattress Kingdom. They want me to be the prince. But i don't want to sell Mattresses, I wanna be an internet sensation." He says.

"That's cool. My dad owns Sonic Boom as you know. And my mom is in Africa studying animals." I said.

"Wow that's awesome." He says. We eat our pizza in silence.

"so what do you like?" he asks.

"Well I like cloud watching, going to the pond. You?" I said.

"I like doing fun things, unlike you." He says joking around.

"Oh shhh." I said and I giggled.

"Your laugh its adorable." He says which makes me blush. I think im going to win this bet.

"Uh Thanks." I said smiling at him.

"So would you like to show me some songs?" he asks.

"Sure. Lets go to Sonic Boom." I said. we paid and left. We head up to Sonic Boom practice room. My practice room.

"Oh this room is so AWESOME!" He says like a little kid. I really think Cassidy is going to loose.

"Yeah I know." I said. we sit at the piano bench. I started playing a song.

Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack

Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough

When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball

But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
And I just can't hold your hand

You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm

"I haven't finished it yet. I call it Heart Attack." I said turning to him.

"That….that..that was Amazing..your like the best singer/songwriter ever." He says. I blush again.

"Thanks. Oh im working on this dance moves for a song called Contagious Love by Bella Thorne and Zendaya. I really like it. I want to perform it at our winter concert **(Its September)**.

"Oh can I see?" he asks.

"Sure. I was hoping me and Trish can dance to it." I said. I put in the cd.

_It might rain just a little but  
Yeah we dance in it  
Rock to the rhythm  
And we put our hands with it  
One life to live  
So we live it to the fullest  
Young and free yeah  
You know how we do it_

I do a nice hip hop dance, then slide.

"That's all me and Trish have." I said. taking out the radio.

"That was good." He says.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." He says.

"You're a pretty cool person." He says.

"Um thanks." I said.

"Ally can I ask you something?" he says.

"Sure, im listening." I said. going to sit next to the piano bench facing him.

"So I think I'm getting a crush on someone." He says. Please say me!

"who is it?" I asked him.

"Cassidy, we never hung out. Only at school. But we got to know each other." He says.

**Dun dun might not win. See you later.**

**_Suzzett**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys.22 reviews Awesome. **

**OMT DID ANYONE HEAR THE GREAT NEWS?! I GOT A MAIL IN MY EMAIL ACCOUNT FROM TWITTER AND….THERE IS GOING TO BE A FREAKING SEASON 3 FOR AUSTIN AND ALLY!….OMT THIS IS REAL NOT FAKE….IM NOT EVEN JOKING..I WENT CRAZY YESTERDAY WHEN I FOUND OUT..THAT NEWS MADE MY DAY..OMT I CANT BELIEVE IT..AUSTIN AND ALLY IS NOT FINISH…CAUSE A SEASON 3 IS COMING. OH YEAH! BEST NEWS EVER!**

**So here are my responses to these reviews…**

**amwatters99- haha..**

**URxGORGEx- yeah uh-oh.**

** .scalf- yeah im trying not to let it go fast.**

**HappyBeginnings3- Thanks.**

**Ausllyfav4eva- ah thanks for the idea.. I was having a small writers block.**

**Guest- lmao..you will just have to wait and see. I really loved your review I laughed ;)**

**zoey starz- haha thank you I love the using the megan reference. Me either it comes on today ;)**

* * *

**Ally POV**

It has been a week since Austin said he has a crush on Cassidy. But lately he hasn't talked to her, all I know this is all confusing. I just want to win the bet. I could care less about Austin and what he does in his life. I just don't wanna leave this school. I have no plan to make him like me. ugh I might loose. But this is not ending quick. I was walking to class about to turn the corner when I heard Austin and Dez talking.

"hey dude how is it going with your new girlfriend Kira?" Dez asks. Wait girlfriend! Wow first the Cassidy thing and now a new girlfriend. I need to step up my game.

"She's great dude. She's a nice pretty girl." Austin says. Well I guess the bet is off. I put in my headphones and blast the music and walk to class. I have to go past Austin and Dez. So I got to look like I wasn't eavesdropping. i kept walking until someone grabbed my wrist. I take out my headphones to see Dez and Austin.

"Hey Als." Austin says.

"Hey Ally." Dez says.

"Hey guys. Now if you don't mind I would like to go to class." I said walking off, I know rude. But come on. The bet is over and I could care less about Austin. What I needed to do was find Cassidy and tell her.

I found her talking to her friend.

"Cassidy I need to speak to yo7." I said grabbing her arm and pulling her away from her friend.

"What do you want?!" she says.

"The bet is over." I said.

"Oh no no you know what would happen if you give up." She says.

"I'm not giving up. He has a girlfriend named Kira." I said.

"He does! Well I guess the bet is over." She says walking off.

I got to English class and see Austin at his seat. Oh gosh. I go and sit down, and blast my music in my ears. I don't wanna hear the teacher or Austin. Until Austin decides to rip my headphones out my ear.

'What the hell was that for?!" I whisper yell.

"Why are you ignoring me today?" he says.

"who says I was ignoring you?" I asked.

"No one. But in the hallway you gave me an attitude and now your blasting your music to ignore me." he says.

"I'm not ignoring you." I said.

"Okay good." He says. The class goes by a blur and so does the rest of the classes. It was now lunch time. And I was walking with Trish to lunch.

"So the bet is off?" she says.

"Yeah its off." I said. we reached the lunch room and see Austin and Dez at the table with this girl. I didn't want lunch so I went straight to the table with Trish. She and her boyfriend(Dez) always share lunch. Their so cute together. We reached the table and sit in our regular places.

"hey guys!" I said.

"Oh Trish, Ally. this is my girlfriend Kira." He says introducing the girl who sat next to him.

"Hey Kira its nice to meet you." I said smiling and shaking her hand.

"Yeah. What Ally said." Trish says turning to her boyfriend. Everyone has someone to talk to except me. Austin and Kira are being all lovey-dovey and the same for Trish and Dez. I feel like a 5th wheel. Im a nice popular bad girl. But yet im bored. Well im leaving, I got up and grabbed my things and walked out the lunch room. I went to the music room, I need to write a song. Because I feel like it. I took out my songbook. And started writing some lyrics. The song has nothing to do with what's going on in my life. But the lyrics came out of no where.

_It feels like a perfect night to dress up like hipsters  
And make fun of our exes, ah ah, ah ah._

That's all I got so far. I should have a sleepover with Trish and some friends. I got up and put my songbook back in my bag, and head back to the lunch room.

"Hey Trish." I said. Austin and Kira wasn't there.

"Where did you go?" she asks.

"The music room. Anyways wanna have a sleepover since its Friday?" I asked.

"Sure! At 6." She says.

"Okay. Well im going to tell some other girls." I said walking away.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of the Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was 7 girls coming to the sleepover. It was Trish, Aubrey, Rachel, Brianna, Lexi, Sarah, and Rosie. I would invite Kira, but no. I'm pretty sure she has other plans.

My dad called and said I didn't have to come to work, he went to a convention for three days. So Monday he's coming back. So I went home and took a shower. I showered for 30 minutes. And washed my hair with strawberry shampoo. I came out the shower and went in my room, with my towel on. I put on some red underwear and yoga shorts. Yeah I do yoga. And my matching bra and a white tank top. My hair was still wet.

_Ding Dong…Ding Dong._

"I'm coming!" I yelled at whoever was at the door. I opened it to see Austin and this little girl.

"Hey." He says. i caught him staring at my chest. I smirked.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"I asked Trish." He says. I invite him in. and we go into the living room. I sit next to him on the couch. We're facing each other. But the little girl sits on his lap.

"So what are you doing here? And is she your little sister?" I asked.

"Hi im Amy." She says. Oh yeah I heard about her. I forgot her age though. She had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes like Austin. She so adorable!

"Aw I like your name. how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm 7 years old. What's your name?" she asked.

"My name is Ally." I said.

"I love your name. your pretty." She says. AWWWWWW!

"Aw thanks. Your pretty and adorable." I said.

"Well anyways. We was bored and Dez is hanging out with Trish." Austin says.

"What about your girlfriend?" I said.

"Oh…um..i forgot about her.. well I'm going to go.. and see if she isn't busy." He says standing up.

"Oh you can stay but I was just wondering. But im having a sleepover at 6. I'm going to have to cancel then." I said.

"Oh you don't have to do that. I mean I can hang out with Dez when Trish comes over." He says.

"But you cant have poor Amy hanging around boys to much. She might become one. No offense." I said.

"Oh I never thought of that." He says sitting down.

"Well I can watch her. Would you like to come to my sleepover?" I asked Amy.

"Ah yes! I would like to go." She says.

"thanks Ally." he says.

"you guys can turn on the tv. I'm going to blow out my hair." I said going upstairs.

* * *

**Well this should be a fun sleepover! Hmmmm. Austin thought of Ally instead of his girlfriend or Cassidy.. what does that mean? What will happen with Ally and Austin in her house? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything you recognize. I don't own 22 by Taylor Swift either.**

**-Suzzett xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys so im back. So I was bored at school, so I was trying to come up with some ideas for this story, like this chapter. And I came up with so much ideas. Amy is like Megan but younger. I think the next Austin and ally come out in May. That's like too long. But my birthday is in May. May 13.. 23 more days. I can't wait im going to be 17 years old. Anyways 30 reviews. YAAAYYYY!**

URxGORGEx**- So would I lol..**

HappyBeginnings3**- Thanks I guess.**

Ausllyyxx2013**- Thanks!**

Ausllyfan4eva**- Thanks and Hey! And yeah I came up with some great ideas, I just hope im not moving fast.**

Rohini- **haha who knows ;)**

Cheeo- **as much as I can. Like Saturdays and sometimes Sundays **

Guest- **well here is this chapter. Hope you like it.**

_Recap:_

"_But you cant have poor Amy hanging around boys to much. She might become one. No offense." I said._

"_Oh I never thought of that." He says sitting down._

"_Well I can watch her. Would you like to come to my sleepover?" I asked Amy._

"_Ah yes! I would like to go." She says._

"_thanks Ally." he says. _

"_you guys can turn on the tv. I'm going to blow out my hair." I said going upstairs._

**Austin POV**

When Ally got up, I couldn't help but look at her ass. I mean she has a nice ass. I thought she never had one. But her in her shorts. Its like there. Wait why am I looking at Ally butt? I have a girlfriend and Ally is just a friend. I decided to call Kira.

"Hey baby!" Kira said.

"Hey Kira." I said into the phone.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"Oh well nothing really. Just at Ally house with my little sister." I said.

"Why are you at her house? You never told me you had a sister." She said.

"We was bored and had nothing to do. And yeah I do, her name is Amy." I said.

"You could have come to my house! Why are you at another girls house!" she yelled.

"Kira! Calm down babe. And Ally is my friend." I said.

"Austin I don't want you at her house, you can come to mines." She said.

"Fine. Bye!" I said. just then Ally comes downstairs.

"What was that about?" she asked.

"Oh Kira doesn't want me at your house. I got to go. But thanks for letting my sister stay here. Bye." I said.

"Oh well, its okay. Bye." She said hugging me, I hugged back.

"Amy don't give any trouble. Bye love you." I said to my sister kissing her on her head and leaving.

**Ally POV**

I already don't like Kira. She made Austin leave. I started getting everything ready for the sleepover.

"Hey Amy want to help?" I asked.

"Sure." She said turning off spongebob. We went into the kitchen to get the snacks ready. I took out the popcorn and poured it into a bowl. Amy did the candies, while I did the chips and soda. After we was finished with the snacks. Me and Amy went upstairs, so we can fix the blankets and pillows on the floor.

"Yay now we're done! oh by the way. I love your room." Amy said.

"Ah thanks sweetie." I said giving her a hug. Now all we needed to do is change our clothes.

"Hey Amy did you shower before you came here?" I asked.

"Oh no." she said.

"Well I already showered and now you need to get ready before they come." I said.

"Okay." She said heading to the bathroom in my room.

"Oh there are towels in there, that I haven't used. And I will find something for you to wear. Wait do you know how to bathe?" I said.

"Yeah. I may be seven but I know how to bathe. And thanks." She says going into the bathroom.

When she goes into the shower. I looked through my draws to see if I had anything for her. Like something not to big. I didn't see anything in my second drawer, so I looked through my third one and found a shirt that had got to small for me. it was a t-shirt so it would be long on her. Hopefully she wore shorts under her skirt she had on. After a few minutes, she came out in a towel.

"Here is a shirt. Did you wear shorts under your skirt?" I asked.

"Oh yeah. Thanks for the shirt." She says taking it and heading back to get dressed. It was 5:55 pm. The sleepover starts at 6 pm. 4 more minutes. Just then Amy came out the shower.

"This is going to be awesome. I only had sleepovers at my friends house. Never at a teenage house with teenagers full with girls!" she yelled excited.

"To me you would sound like a 11 year old." I said smiling. Just then the doorbell rung. Me and Amy went to the door. I opened it to see All the girls in their sleeping clothes.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, who is this little cutie?!" they all asked in unison.

"Well this is Amy, Amy this is Trish,Aubrey, Rachel, Brianna, Lexi, Sarah, and Rosie. Amy is Austin little sister." I said pointing to each one of them when I say their name.

"Ashe is joining our sleepover." I said. we all headed upstairs. We all sat on the floor. And began talking about our life.

"Oh my gosh. So like the other day I lost my homework for math class and I couldn't find it. I really needed it bad. So like this boy name Josh gave me his homework and got detention for not having his homework. It was so sweet, he didn't have to give me his homework. But he did! And now we're really good friends and I think I like him and I think he likes me too." My friend Aubrey rambled on about a boy named Josh.

"So Amy, how is it living with Austin. Seeing how he's brother." Lexi asked

"Well he's an awesome brother. Cool, once you get to know him, he's really nice. Its fun living with him. Like when I'm alone, he stops what he is doing and keep me company." She says. Aw that's nice!

"Cool." Lexi said.

"How old are you?" Rachel asked.

"I am 7 years old." She says.

"So, me and Dez are coming along great. He just so sweet and nice!" Trish says.

"Omg you know Dez?! Dez is like my best friend. He always come over my house. Seeing how him and Austin are best friends. He always play dolls and tea parties with me!" Amy says.

"Are you sure your seven?!" Rosie asks.

"Yeah." Amy says.

"Your just like me, when I was younger." Aubrey says.

"Anyways about Dez. Yeah he acts like a little kid and can be random and weird and crazy. But yeah that's why I love him." Trish says.

"So Ally, do you have any songs your working on?" Sarah asks.

"You write songs that's awesome. My brother cant write songs but he likes to perform and he can sing!" Amy says.

"Yeah Ally writes her own songs." Brianna says.

"Yeah im working on one. But I don't know yet." I said.

"You know the talent show is like in two weeks." Trish says. So like our school always have a talent show a few weeks after school started.

"Yeah hopefully the song is finished by then." I said.

"Anyways lets party!" Rosie said. we all started eating the snacks while listening to music. Appropriate ones, you know since a 7 year old is here. We started doing each other hair and nails it was awesome. We had a pillow fight. The best sleepover. Soon we all fell asleep. I think we all had to much candy.

I woke up at 11 am. And everyone was sprawled around my room. I was sleeping halfway off the bed. Trish was sleeping on my bed hanging upside down. Amy slept good on the bed. Rosie slept on the beanbag chair. Aubrey was sleeping on the bathroom floor. Seeing how the bathroom door was open and her head was sticking out. Lexi was sleeping on my dresser, all my stuff was on the floor. Brianna was sleeping on the blankets on the floor while Sarah was on top of her. And Rachel was sleeping on my piano. I got up and took my camera out my closet and snapped pictures of them. This is a memory to keep.

I woke them up since it was 11:20 am.

"Wow what a night." Rosie says.

"OH MY HEAD HURTS!" Trish yelled.

"You were sleeping upside down, what did you expect." I said.

"I think we had to much candy. Ew I'm in the bathroom!" Aubrey said getting up.

"MY BACK HURTS!" Rachel says.

"SARAH GET OFF! YOUR HURTING ME!" Brianna yells.

"Sorry." Sarah says getting up

"UGH MY BACK HURTS TOO!" Lexi says.

"I slept great!" Amy says.

"Maybe you didn't have too much candy." I said.

"Well we all have to go. Nice sleepover Ally. and nice meeting you Amy." Trish says.

"So you all are leaving me to clean up this whole mess?!" I yelled.

"Yeah. Well go to go. We love you Ally!" Rachel says leaving with everyone else.

"Come on. I will help you Ally." Amy says.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~12:40 pm~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Finally were done!" I yelled laying back on my bed. We stayed up till like 2 am. Im so tired. I look over to see Amy knocked out on my bed.

_Dingggg Dongggg_

Stupid doorbell. Stupid person at the door. I'm so tired! I opened the door to see Austin.

"Omg Ally. I know im late, but I slept in at Dez house." Austin says.

"Its okay, we woke up at 11 and she's asleep upstairs in my room." I said.

"Oh okay. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Sure lets watch a movie." I said. we go into the living room and Austin put in battlefield. I scooted closer to Austin. And he wraps him arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and started falling asleep.

**Austin POV**

Ally scooted closer to me and I put my arm around her. And the next thing caught me off guard. She lays her head on my chest. I mean don't only girlfriends do that? Sooner I heard Ally snoring. Her snoring was so adorable. I started stroking her, watching her sleep peacefully . Soon I fell asleep.

**How was that? The next chapter might be a little drama. So yeah prepare. Aw Ally layed her head on his chest and he put his arms around her. No im not moving to fast. Don't think after this their going to get together, because their not. Their still friends nothing changed. But anywways See you later!**

**-Suzzett xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh so like I am bored. So I decided to do another chapter. So here it is. Oh wait OMT DID ANYONE SEE THE PROMO FOR THE NEW AUSTIN AND ALLY. OMT BUT IT COMES ON MAY 5.**

_Recap:_

"_Sure lets watch a movie." I said. we go into the living room and Austin put in battlefield. I scooted closer to Austin. And he wraps him arms around me. I lay my head on his chest and started falling asleep._

_Austin POV_

_Ally scooted closer to me and I put my arm around her. And the next thing caught me off guard. She lays her head on my chest. I mean don't only girlfriends do that? Sooner I heard Ally snoring. Her snoring was so adorable. I started stroking her, watching her sleep peacefully . Soon I fell asleep._

**Ally POV**

I woke up to a click and a flash. I looked up to see Amy with my camera. How does she know how to use it? Where did she even find it? Oh wait I must have left it out. But wait she just taken a picture of me and Austin sleeping.

"Omg you guys look so cute together! I don't even know why he and Kira go out. You two would make the best couple in the world!" she says and I just smile. I look up to see Austin looking down at me. It felt nice in his arms. We was staring at each other and then another flash. Oh great two pictures.

"Why don't you guys kiss already?" Amy said. we blushed and Austin started scratching the back of his neck. I got up and straighten my clothes.

"So….um…yeah I guess we should get going." He said still red.

"Aw do we need to go. I had so much fun. It was like the best sleepover ever!" Amy says.

"Yeah we do. Glad you had fun." He said to Amy.

"Um..so yeah I walk you to the door.: I said leading them to the door.

"Oh I almost forgot. Do you want this shirt?" Amy asked.

"Oh no. its too small for me. you can keep it." I said.

"Oh well im going to miss you! I would love to play dolls and tea party with you." Amy said hugging my legs.

"Aw im going to miss you too. One day we can play dolls and tea party and have a sleepover with just you and me." I said picking her up, hugging her.

"Amy lets go. And thanks Als. You're a great friend." Austin says trying to take Amy off me. but she wouldn't let go, who can blame her. She is so adorable and a grown little girl.

"Aw I really don't wanna leave you Ally! I never had a girl figure around. My mom is never home." She says tearing up. Awwwwwww!

"Aw don't cry. Here why don't you and your brother go home. You can bring some clothes and your toys. We can have another sleepover with only us. Then tomorrow you go home, since school is after tomorrow.

"OMG are you serious?! This is awesome! Austin lets go and get my stuff." Amy says getting off me, and dragging Austin. She's strong also.

"But what am I going to do?! I'm going to be home alone!" Austin says.

"Well I would invite you. But your girlfriend doesn't want you at my house." I said, and he looked sad.

"Oh yeah girlfriend." He says.

**Austin POV**

I totally forgot I had a girlfriend. I guess I have nothing to do.

"Why don't you and Kira go hang out." Ally says.

"Oh yeah. Well bye." I said leaving with Amy.

Me and Amy walked home.

"Do you like her?" she asks.

"Maybe, but I just got to know her. And I have kira, who doesn't want me at her house." I said.

"I feel bad for you. But you should like give her time, see if you feel the same way after your like done with Kira. Because I don't like how she is now. Telling you that she doesn't want you at Ally house. When you was friends with Ally before her." Amy says.

"I think you honestly hang around big people too much. Especially me." I said smiling and lifting her up. "But thanks sissy." I said kissing her forehead, we made it home, and Amy ran upstairs to get her stuff. I texted kira to see if she wanted to hang out.

(**Austin-Bold/**_Kira-Italics)_

**Hey babe, wanna hang out. –Austin**

_Oh sure, meet me at the mall like in 20 minutes. –Kira_

**Okay. Bye see you later :) –Austin**

_Yeah, whatever. –Kira_

Well that was rude. Why is she acting like this. We just started going out. A few minutes later I heard Amy voice.

"Hey Bro, can you help me with these!" She yelled from her bedroom, upstairs.

"Okay, coming!" I yelled.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Ally House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_Dingggg donggggg_

I rang the doorbell to Ally House. And Ally opened it.

"Thank you so much Ally. this is going to be so much fun!" Amy says jumping on Ally hugging her, while ally hugged back.

"Well thanks again. I'm going to go to the mall with Kira. Bye Als." I said hugging her and heading to the mall. To meet kira.

I reached to the mall, late by 5 minutes. I bet Kira will understand. I seen her in the food court at a table near minis.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late." I said sitting down.

"Your 5 mintues late!" She yelled. People just looked at us.

"Babe calm down. People are staring." I said.

"Well I don't care. where were you, why your so late?" she asked.

"Um Ally house, I had to drop my sister there. Their spending the weekend together." I said.

"Austin I told you not to go to her house!" she yelled.

"Why cant I go to my like best friend house?" I said. why did I say best friend?

"Because she doesn't like you! She talks bad about you, I'm not lying. I'm trying to protect you from her." She said. I was shocked, how could Ally talk bad about me. I thought we was friends?

"Really?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah she tells everyone how she doesn't really like you. And how she is only pretending to be your friend." Kira said. I cant believe this!

"Excuse me Kira. I need to get my sister from that girl house!" I said getting up. I'm hurt, I thought Ally was a true friend. How could she do this?!

**Nobody POV**

Once Austin left, Kira called Cassidy.

(**Kira-bold/**_Cassidy- italics)_

**I did it, he's mad and sad. He is going to pick up his sister from her house." –Kira**

_Great Job! Now he will hate her! –Cassidy_

**I feel really bad about this. They have a great friendship! And I just moved here, I don't want enemies! –Kira**

_Oh suck it up. And do your job, or else! –Cassidy_

**Oh man. Austin is sad and mad! Is it true what Kira said? what are Kira and Cassidy talking about on the phone? Why does Kira feel bad? What does Cassidy have against her? Why do they want Austin to hate Ally? WHAT IS GOING ON?! **

**Haha stay tune for next Saturday. A lot of Drama! Maybe for the next 2 to 3 chapters! There will be violence, maybe.. See you later!**

**-Suzzett xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**So I'm back and I got 42 reviews. Here are my responses to these reviews…**

Mckinnzeylovesaustinandally**-Such a long name. anyways so do I. but you'll have to read and see**

babygirlAshlee**- I know you didn't. I am kind of happy coming up with these ideas.**

Rohini-** yeah I always wanted to do that lol.**

**Here we go with the story.**

**Austin POV**

I am really upset! How can Ally do this. I thought she was my friend. She was only pretending to be my friend! Why was she only pretending to do that?! I stormed my way to Ally's House, to get my sister. If Ally doesn't want to be my friend. Then my sister isn't allowed to be her friend. I went up to the door, and started banging on it really loud.

**Ally POV**

Me and Amy was in the middle of playing dolls in the living room. Until we heard some loud banging. We both got scared. I grabbed the closest thing to me, the broom stick.

"Amy stay here." I whispered.

"No I'm coming." She says.

"Fine." I say. We both go to the door, and I swing it open to see a furious.. Austin? Isn't he supposed to be with his girlfriend.

"Austin?" I said.

**Austin POV**

"Austin?" she said. she had a broom stick in her hand.

"Amy lets go! Pack your things cause your leaving and we are never coming back here!" I said.

"Whoa, what's wrong Austin?" Ally asked.

"WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT YOUR FAKE!" I yelled.

"WHOA HOW AM I FAKE?!" She yelled back.

"YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW HOW YOUR PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND! WHY ALLY?! WHAT DID I DO?! WHY ARE YOU PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND! I THOUGHT WE WAS REALLY FRIENDS! AND MAYBE I AM MOVING FAST.. BUT I STARTED TO ACTUALLY LIKE YOU, AS IN LIKE LIKE. BUT THAT'S GOING AWAY BECAUSE YOUR FAKE. AND YOUR NOTHING TO ME! I DON'T KNOW YOU ANYMORE. MY FEELINGS FOR YOU JUST WENT OUT THE WINDOW! AND DON'T TALK TO MY SISTER AGAIN! AMY GET YOUR STUFF NOW!" I yelled. I never been so mad in my life!

"WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! HOW AM I PRETENDING TO BE YOUR FRIEND! PLEASE TELL ME!" She yells back.

"ALLY I DON'T LIKE YOU ANYMORE. YOU BROKE MY HEART! I MAY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND.. BUT I WAS REALLY WAS STARTING TO LIKE YOU. YEAH WE JUST MET AND ALL. AND I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU. YOU WERE LIKE A BEST FRIEND TO ME. AND TO FIND OUT YOUR PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND BROKE MY HEART ALLY! YOU BROKE MY FUCKING HEART! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW! YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T GOING TO FIND OUT HOW YOUR PRETENDING TO BE MY FRIEND! WHY WERE YOU PRETENDING?! WAS IT A BET OR SOMETHING? TELL ME!" I yelled.

"I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN SHIT TO YOU! OKAY, YOUR NOT MY FATHER OR MOTHER! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU THOUGHT YOU WAS, COMING STORMING IN HERE! LIKE YOUR BIG AND BAD! YOU WANNA KNOW SOMETHING ABOUT ME! I'M A BAD GIRL, OKAY! I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT PEOPLE SAY OR IF I LOOSE FRIEND! BECAUSE BEING A BAD GIRL, I COULD FUCKING CARELESS. I'M TIRED OF PUTTING UP AN ACT. ACTING LIKE I'M AN INNOCENT GIRL. BECAUSE I'M FUCKING NOT! I'M A BAD GIRL AND THAT'S ALL I EVER BE! AND RIGHT NOW I COULD CARE LESS WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY. SO TAKE YOUR LITTLE SISTER AND GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY ASSHOLE!" she yelled back. Wow I didn't expect that.

Amy comes out crying with her things. I take her things and I stormed off with Amy behind me crying. Ally is my now number one enemy!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Monday~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Ally POV**

After that argument with Austin. I called Trish. She told me Austin told Dez, who told her. And she also told me who told Austin I was pretending to be his friend. Kira, see I knew I wasn't going to like her. What I told Austin about me being a Bad girl is true. I don't care about people feelings. All of that was an act because of the bet. Now that he knows I am a bad girl, I can finally ride my motorcycle to school.

I got dressed and put on some black and white tights with cross on it and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. I grabbed my leather jacket and my black high heel boots. Finally me. I grabbed my motorcycle keys. Does my parents know I'm like this. Yes they do and they can't exactly say anything seeing how I am almost 18. I grabbed my book bag. My hair was out, very wavy. I add on some mascara and eyeliner. With a dark red lipstick. All in all I look HOT! I went out the door making sure its locked. And started riding to School on my motorcycle. Kira look out because I'm coming to whoop your ass!

I finally made it to school. Everyone was staring. Of course they would. I parked my motorcycle, and took off my helmet. Kira Star here I come! I walked into the school and everyone turned around and gasp, they started talking. I seen Austin at his locker with Kira. I walked up to them. Austin turned around shocked. But you know I could care less. I smacked Kira right then and there. She held her cheek. Everyone turned their attention to us.

"You know Kira. I never liked you from since I saw you. I knew something was up. Your jealous of me that you went and told lies. And now here I am getting ready to beat your ass. Because I am tired of your bullshit!" I yelled getting ready to smack her again, until Austin pulled me by my wrist to some where else.

"Let go of me!" I yelled trying to get free. He pushed me in the janitors closet. And pushed me against the wall.

"Listen here I'm not going to watch you beat my girlfriend ass, okay?!" he says.

"So you know I was going to win." I said with a smirk.

"Shut up! Just don't touch my girlfriend again." He says.

"Oh and what are you going to do about it?" I say bringing my face closer.

"Your so hot." He says like he is in a trance. Haha!

"And what are you going to do about me being hot?" I asked smirking. Then all of the sudden his lips are on mine. I kissed back. Did I feel sparks? Yes I did. Suddenly realizing what's going on. I pulled away and walked out the Janitors Closet.

**The end of this chapter. Cliffy sorry. But there is more drama to come. No they are not going to start going out. Nothing changed, except for the fact that Austin kissed Ally, and Ally being a Bad girl, and the fact that Ally is going to beat someone ass. Now where is Cassidy? The Cassidy and Kira talk on the phone comes up in chapter 8. You will know why they are doing this! Until then!**

**-Suzzett xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I would have updated Saturday(yesterday) but I had to take the SAT test, I forgot to omit on it. Anyways today is the day COUPLES AND CAREERS COME ON! I CANT WAIT. OH AND HAPPY CINCO DE MAYO!(The 5****th**** of May.. Mexican independence day). Um I have 51 reviews!**

**Thanks for the amazing reviews guys. Oh and if no one likes the bad girl Ally it's okay, she won't last long though. Innocent Ally will be here and there too. I guess you can say there is two sides of her. But eventually she will stick with one side. You will just have to wait and read.**

**Austin POV**

What the hell just came over me?! I don't know why I had just kissed Ally, it's just she looked so hot and we was in a janitors closet. I enjoyed the kiss, I felt sparks. But I don't know if it was really sparks. I mean I got over Ally, I have Kira. Either way I just want to be friends right now. Even though we had that huge argument. I need to apologize for kissing her.

**Ally POV**

I walked out the janitors closet, on my way to class. I was about to turn the corner when I hear Cassidy and Kira talking. Hmm I might as well just eavesdrop on their conversation

"Great job getting them to hate each other. Now all you have to do is break up with him, and then I can take him." I hear Cassidy say to Kira. What are they talking about?

"Cassidy look I just don't want to do this anymore. I don't want them to hate each other. I should have never done this in the first place." I heard Kira say.

"Hmm, say that again?" Cassidy asked.

"Look Cassidy I am tired of being scared of you. I should have never pretend to like Austin, I mean he is cute. But I don't find him as my real boyfriend. I should have never made him and Ally hate each other." Kira says. Wait she is pretending to date Austin? I'm so confused.

"Look everything is already done. You made Austin and Ally hate each other, check. Two your going to break up with him. Then he will be heartbroken, I will be there for him. Then he will what a great girl I am. Then he will date me. Then we will go out on a few dates. After that he will tell me he loves me. Lastly Ally will have to leave the school." Cassidy says. Woah!

"So she doesn't know the bet is still on?! This isn't right Cassidy. I'm not very fond of the bet you guys made. But your not playing fair. You lied to her. I'm done with you, count me out of this. Bye!" Kira says. So the bet was never off?! I went around the corner to see Cassidy.

"Oh I heard everything you just said. and guess what I'm going to win that bet." I said, then waked away.

**Kira POV(Shocker,right?)**

So this is how it all goes. Cassidy told me to pretend to date Austin. Then make him hate Ally, after that I would break up with him. Cassidy would comfort him, he will see what a great girl she is. Then ask her out. They go on a few dates. Then he tells her 'he loves her'. Then the next day she would tell Ally that the bet was never off, and she has to leave the school. Because Austin said he loves her. So I was her little plan to win the bet. But I felt bad, so I had quit. I am on my way to tell Austin that I lied about what I said about Ally, then break up with him. I cant lead him on, if I don't like him, right? Then I would go apologize to Ally, I just hope she accepts it. I got slap! Because of stupid Cassidy. Why did I do this? Well I was so scared of Cassidy. But after that slap Ally gave me, I decided I'm not going to be afraid of her anymore.

I was walking in the hallways, when I see Austin. Its now or never.

"Hey Austin, I got to tell you something." I said walking up to him.

"Okay." He says.

"Look I lied about what I said about Ally. Everything was a lie. And I'm sorry for making you guys hate each other. And I wanted to say I think we should break up." I said looking down at the floor.

"Oh…well I accept your apology. But do we have to break up?" he says.

"Yeah, we can still be friends. If that's okay with you." I said looking up.

"Yeah I'd like that." He says.

"Well I have to go and apologize to Ally." I said walking away. I was walking where Ally locker was, I found her packing out her things. I walked right up to her, shielding my face.

"Um, Ally." I said.

"Look Kira I'm not going to hit you." she says. Wait what?

"Why not?" I said. Even though I didn't want her to hit me.

"I overheard you and Cassidy. I accept your apology. But the bet isn't over. I'm going to win, I don't want to lose. I can't leave all my friends here. Now since its back on, I might have to go back to being innocent or not." She says closing her locker and turning to me. I put my hands down from my face.

"Look you don't know how sorry I am. I broke up with Austin and told him that everything I said about you was a lie." I said.

"Well its kind true in a way because of the bet. But he doesn't have to know." She says.

"Look can we be friends?" I asked.

"Sure!" she says.

"Great well see you in lunch." I said heading off to class.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Lunch~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Austin POV**

I was going to apologize to Ally at lunch for kissing her and for yelling at her. I am kind of a little heartbroken that Kira broke up me. I mean I'm not really heartbroken, just a little.

I walked in the lunch room, the line was long. So I decided not to get lunch. only Dez and Trish was at the table. Ally was probably on the line still. I sat down at my usual spot across from Ally.

"Hey buddy, long time no see." Dez says.

"Yeah so how are you two?" I asked.

"Our relationship is getting better and better. Our anniversary is in three weeks."

"Awwww you remembered!" she says hugging him.

"Honestly I'm jealous of you guys relationship. I wish I had someone like you do Dez." I said.

"Oh yeah I heard about you and Kira break up. Don't worry man." Dez says.

"I'm a little heartbroken, because I honestly wasn't feeling that relationship but at the same time I was, she is a great girl though." I said.

"Don't worry Austin you'll find someone soon. Their right in front of your face sometimes. You just need to open your eyes more." Trish says. Just then I see Ally, and Kira come over. I guess they're friends now.

**Ally POV**

Me and Kira walk over to the table. I got some fries and chicken tenders, while Kira got a salad. I sat across from Austin and Kira sat next to me.

"Hey Ally, can we talk outside?" he asks.

"Um, sure. Hey Kira watch my food please." I said, getting up walking out the lunch room with Austin.

"So I wanted to apologize for kissing you, in just don't what came over me. and I want to apologize for yelling at you. I hope we can still be friends." He says.

"Of course we can still be friends." I said, then he had the biggest smile on his face. He lift me up spinning me around saying a bunch of 'thank you'. after a minute he put me down. And we walked back into the lunch room.

"Hey Rachel, why are you sitting here?" I asked, once I see my friend at our lunch table.

"Oh my schedule got switched, so I have this lunch." she says with a smile on her face.

"That's Awesome!" I said. Rachel was like my second best friend, of course Trish is first. Rachel had brown curly hair that came past her shoulders a little, she was light skinned or you can say white(No racism). She had a very nice smile. She was like a little taller than me and I am 5'4, I think. Anyways she was very fit, all in all she was a very pretty girl. She has a Boyfriend named Sam who goes to this school also. She was a great friend.

"Hey Ally , can I get some fries? Well thanks" Austin says, he didn't even wait for an answer he just took it. He just smiled with the fries in his mouth. I smiled back.

"Might as well take your lunch." he says.

"Don't touch my lunch!" I yelled.

"Okay sorry, haha." He says.

"We can share it." I said.

"Well I have to sit next to you then, if we're going to share. Kira can I sit there?" he said.

"Oh sure." She says getting up. He comes and sit next to me , we both started eating the lunch which was mines. I looked up to see Kira, Trish, Rachel looking at me with smiles on their faces. Dez was just searching in his book bag as usual.

"Oh man there's only one juice. You can have it." Austin says.

"How about I drink some, then you can have the rest." I said.

"Okay sure." He says.

I'm just glad everything is kind of back to normal. I am going to win that bet, not Cassidy.

**Well there it is, their acting like a couple sharing lunch. Soo the bet is BACK ON! Do you think Cassidy has another plan? Well see you later! Until next time. Oh and my birthday is MAY 13****TH****!**

**-LilBear (Suzzett) xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, sorry I took long. My birthday was this Monday that passed. I am officially 17 years old now! So yeah I have been busy. I got gifts from my friend. I got a One direction pillow, another pillow made from my friend with my name on it, a nice butterfly necklace. a nice bunny teddy bear, a rose, a nice crown with a S necklace. I got a One Direction poster. And balloons. Well I would go on and tell you my other gifts I got but I need to get on with the story.**

**So I missed you guys, Oh new Austin and Ally come on today. I can't believe I just started making stories last year and I have 6 stories, 4 completed and 2 making progress. I have other ideas for some stories. But I don't know if I will post it. So here are my responses to the reviews.**

Ausllylover0902**- well I won't give anything away, and thanks ;)**

Ausllyfan4eva**- trust me Rachel is 100% good girl, she likes Ally second best friend or third ;)**

**- Thanks and well I never got my pickles and pancakes but here I am updating lol ;)**

Melanie-** Omt you said 'totes hilar' I love saying those things like Megan. And thanks so much ;)**

I3ROSSLYNCHAA- **don't worry but she will be good soon but not yet. And thanks ;)**

Rohini-** yeah go Ally ;)**

Cheeko-** Thanks ;)**

**Well that's it. Oh and if you're wondering why I put winkey faces at the end of my responses to your reviews. It's because I am obsessed with it, so don't think I'm flirting with you, I'm sure you all are beautiful but I don't like girls, only boys. But I don't have anything against gay or bi or lesbians people. I support them 100%. If they choose to be like that, then we just have to accept how they are. Gosh I'm rambling anyways on to the story!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or just give me a reason by P!NK**

_**RECAP:**_

"_Oh man there's only one juice. You can have it." Austin says._

"_How about I drink some, then you can have the rest." I said._

"_Okay sure." He says._

_I'm just glad everything is kind of back to normal. I am going to win that bet, not Cassidy._

**Ally POV**

It was the last period of the day and I didn't have work today for some reason. So I didn't have anything to do. I could hang out with Dez, Trish, Austin, Rachel, and Kira. Hmmm I think Austin. What? Don't look at me; I'm sure the others have something planned. I walk to my locker seeing Austin at his. Bingo!

"Hey Als." Austin says while I reached my locker putting my textbooks in it.

"Hey Austin." I said.

"What are you doing afterschool?" he asked.

"Nothing, I don't have work today. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Oh I have nothing planned either. Amy went to stay at my Aunt house for two weeks." He says.

"So how about we go to my house and write some music." I say getting closer to him, really close. What? I have to do anything so I can win this bet.

"Oh, um…s-sure." He says stuttering and getting nervous. BAM! Good job Ally.

"Great lets go." I say closing mine and his locker and dragging him out of school.

**No one POV**

Austin and Ally started walking to her house. On the way there it was quite. No an awkward silence, it was comfortable. None of them had anything to say. They're just observing nature. It was a nice day in Miami. Not too hot or too cold. It was only September. Usually it would be cold. But it wasn't. it was just very nice. Today is the best day to go to the park or have a nice picnic. Austin and Ally finally made it to her house. She opened the door and they walked upstairs to her room.

**Austin POV**

We walked into Ally room. It was nice. She had a cream colored carpet; she had a piano in her room. She had artist poster on her walls and music notes. There were pictures with her and family and friends. Pictures of her when she was little also. I could go on, but we were planning on writing a song for the first time together.

"So what kind of music should we write?" she asked.

"You know we should write a song about the desire to hold on to a relationship even when it appears to be breaking down. How does that sound?" I asked. I know I'm not good at songwriting but this idea just came to me. I don't know why though.

"Yeah that sounds amazing. So we would write it in the key of G major with a moderate tempo of 95 beats per minute. Let's see if I have any lyrics in my book that would go with the idea you gave me." she said.

**Ally POV**

_**2 hours later….**_

We finally had finished the song. It was really good lyrics.

"Let's go over it, like sing it." Austin says.

"Okay but we should sing in G3 to G5. The verses and chorus of the song follow a chord progression of G–C–Em–C, while the bridge to the chorus, the intro, and the outro follow the progression of Em-Am-D-G. You do know what that is, right?" I said.

"Of course I do. Remember music is my life. I know everything except how to write a song." Austin said.

"Yeah but you did a good job on these lyrics. Anyways lets sing it remember what I said how we should sing it. I think it would sound great if we swing it like that." I said.

(_Ally=italics/_**Austin=Bold/ **_**both= bold and italics**_**)**

_Right from the start  
You were a thief  
You stole my heart  
And I your willing victim  
I let you see the parts of me  
That weren't all that pretty  
And with every touch you fixed them_

When I let him see my bad side, it wasn't very pretty. But then he kissed me in the janitor's closet. And when I overheard Cassidy and Kira conversation. I wanted to beat the hell out of Cassidy but something made me not want to do that.__

Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh  
Things you never say to me, oh, oh  
Tell me that you've had enough  
Of our love, our love

I remember the time when Amy told me how Austin talks in his sleep about Me. of course I told him earlier. He was embarrassed. But I think it's cute. Did I just say I think it's cute? Wow what's happening to me?! Anyways onto the song.

_Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
We're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

**I'm sorry I don't understand  
Where all of this is coming from  
I thought that we were fine  
**_(Oh, we had everything)_**  
Your head is running wild again  
My dear we still have everythin'  
And it's all in your mind  
**_(Yeah, but this is happenin')_

**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh  
You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh  
There's nothing more than empty sheets  
**_**Between our love, our love  
Oh, our love, our love**_

I remember when I had some bad dreams, I may be a bad girl but I have bad dreams too.

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
**_**I never stopped  
You're still written in the scars on my heart**_**  
You're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, tear ducts and rust_  
**I'll fix it for us**  
_We're collecting dust  
But our love's enough_  
**You're holding it in  
**_You're pouring a drink_  
**No nothing is as bad as it seems**  
_We'll come clean_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason  
Just a little bit's enough  
Just a second we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again  
It's in the stars  
It's been written in the scars on our hearts  
That we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again**_

_Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, we can learn to love again  
Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent  
And we can learn to love again_

The music plays for a little while, and then stops. I turned to look at Austin and we locked eyes. Did I ever say that he has beautiful eyes, you can just get trapped in them. His Hazels eyes are like the beautiful thing I have ever seen. Soon he starts leaning in and so do I. Soon his lip grazes over mines.

**Austin POV**

We all remember when me and Ally had our fight. And I told her that I liked her, well I still like her. She's just so beautiful and we just met and all. And I don't want to rush into anything. I kind of like when Ally is a good girl. We stare into each other eyes. And I see a little sparkle. I look at her lips. Of course I apologized for kissing her before, but I couldn't help it when I started leaning in and she leaned in also. Soon my lips were on hers.

**No one POV**

Soon Austin puts his hands on Ally waist and pulls her on his lap. So she is straddling him. Ally wraps her arms around his neck. Ally pulls away and says "I think we should name the song 'Just give me a reason'". Ally says. "Sure it sounds good. But let's go back to what we were doing before" Austin says. They kiss again for 2 minutes until Ally pull away again, Austin groans.

**Ally POV**

I need to tell him. I can't keep kissing him.

"I need to tell you something." I say to Austin.

"what is it?" he says.

"I…"

**Oooooo Cliffy well I don't have much time, so I decided to leave you guys with a cliffy. Feel free to yell, I would have yelled at myself. Next time I will update on my other story Pregnant with Twins, then if I have enough time I will update this story.**

**VTW DO ANYONE KNOW HOW TO WRITE A STORY AND UPLOAD IT USING A IPAD. CAUSE I HAVE ONE. AND IF SOMEONE COULD TELL ME HOW THEN I COULD UPDATE EVERYDAY AND PLEASE GIVE ME DETAILS.**

**ANYWAYS BYE *MUAH***

**-LilBear (Suzzett) xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg, I'm so sorry, I haven't updated in almost two months. So how's life? Every for me turned out better. I'm really upset that I decided to start writing when school is in a week. I really hope I made it to the 12****th**** grade, with the help of God. **

**So are you guys going to see the One Direction movie This Is Us.. I am, tomorrow.. over the summer, I just became a bigger fan of them. **

**Incase your wondering I deleted the authors note. So this is a new chapter!**

**I missed the last two episodes of Austin and Ally. I'm so ashamed of myself. Sports and Sprains, Beach Bums and Blings. I need to find a way to watch it before the next episode comes on.**

**Okay so I want to give a shout out to **_**butterflysecrets, **_**she gave me this amazing idea. So on to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. or anything you might recognize. All Rights Reserved.**

**WARNING: BAD LANGUAGE!**

_**Recap:**_

_**I need to tell him. I can't keep kissing him. **_

"_**I need to tell you something." I say to Austin.**_

"_**what is it?" he says.**_

"_**I…"**_

_**Chapter 10!**_

"I like you a lot Austin, maybe even love. I know we only knew each other for a little while. But it feels like I knew you since forever. I made this bet with someone. To see who can make you love them first. This whole thing is a bet. That's why I talked to you, but now that I realize. I've fallen for you in the process, and this bet was just so stupid. And I'm so sorry." I said still sitting on his lap.

"So this whole thing is a bet! You only talked to me because of a bet! Wow and to think I thought you were different than all these girls. But I was wrong. Your just like them!" he yells, sitting up making me fall on to the ground.

"I am different from all these girls."

"NO! YOUR NOT! YOUR EXACTLY THE SAME AS THEM! PATHETIC LOW LIFE!"

**No one POV**

Tears sprung Ally eyes. What he said hit home. Pathetic low life.

"I'm a pathetic low life! Okay! Fine! Why don't you come out of my house!" Ally yelled.

"I would love to!" Austin says leaving out the house, with Ally following him.

Once he was out she slammed her door. She knew she shouldn't agree to the bet. Cassidy is a weak person. She wouldn't be able to do anything. If only she thought it through. She should of thought it through, then this wouldn't happen. Oh gosh. How dumb could she be, she thought.

Ally started crying. Just as she was falling in love with him. She just had to tell him about the bet. I should of kept my mouth shut, she thought.

Life sucks. Maybe she was a pathetic low life. How could she only think about herself when she said yes to the bet. She never used to be like this. Why had she changed? She doesn't know, she honestly doesn't.

**Austin POV**

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I honestly was falling in love with her. But then hearing about this. Just got me upset. Love changes people. And now I don't give a flying fuck about it anymore. I need to stop being so nice to people, especially girls. Fuck it I'm tired of everything.

Fuck love. Fuck everything!

"Austin honey wake up for school! When your done come for breakfast." Mom yelled. She's home?

I jumped out of bed. Went into the bathroom, and did my usual routine. I went to my closet. I grabbed a white v-neck shirt, with some dark jeans and my red leather jacket with some black sneakers. I mess up my hair a bit, grab my backpack.

"Finally. Pancakes are on the table." My mom says. I devoured the pancakes in like 3 minutes. After finishing my pancakes. I walked to school. After a few minutes I reached school.

**Ally POV**

I walked to my locker. Suddenly I heard, everyone gasp. I turned around to see Austin, and he looks HOT! I take my eyes off him, and turned. Almost every girl is like in shock. Their looking at him like he's a piece of meat. Then my eyes land on Cassidy. she looks like she's ready to pounce on him.

All of the sudden, someone is opening their locker next to me. I look and see Austin, taking his book out his locker. He doesn't even acknowledge me.

"Austin. I thought about it and I was so stupid to agree, and I'm sorry." I said.

"Look Ally, I don't care for your apologies. I don't want you to talk to me anymore. You don't exist to me." he says closing his locker and leaving.

I was in total shock. Did Austin just talked to me like that?

**Austin POV**

I can't believe I talked to Ally that way. It actually felt good. This is a new Austin! No more nice Austin. Bad Boy Austin is here.

**And that's chapter 10! So yeah incase you didn't see it up there. I deleted the authors note for chapter 10 and put a new chapter. So this is a new chapter!**

**I write other stories on Wattpad. Don't worry. I love fanfiction. I don't read stories on Wattpad, I only write stories on there. On here, I read and write stories. So if you would like to read some more of my stories. I have the same username LovePeach16. **

**If you would like to talk to me. um I have a twitter. Its SuzzettSmith(LilBear). And if you would like for me to write a story for you, I would only be able to do it on Wattpad. Since I could write stories on the ipad for wattpad.. I still haven't figured out how to write stories on the ipad for fanfiction. **

**But I only made two stories on wattpad that's Austin and Ally. The rest is stories I made up. And one story of One Direction.**

**So yeah message me on here or twitter. I barely go on twitter though, but you can still message me. and if you want me to write a story for you on wattpad. I would be glad to, I"ll try my best, since im not a good writer. Or you can message me, if you want to get to know me better. or if you have a problem and you would like to talk to someone. I'm here. I love to help people and I won't tell your business.**

**So I will update sometime soon for Pregnant with Twins. I promise I won't take long. **

**_Suzzett**


End file.
